The Chronicles Of Konoha
by ninjaepsio1000
Summary: This is Naruto's Life with a twist. With new characters, an entirely different story line is explored. If your looking for a funny action adventure book, than this is the book for you. If you like it Follow and favorite. Want to give me tips? Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Naruto yawned as he awoke from his cheap bed in Konoha. The bright sun shone in through his window, attaching to naruto and temporarily blinding him. "Damn that window." Naruto mumbled as he pulled the sheets over him. The sun wasn't the only thing that wanted him awake, as he alarm clock rang in his ear, forcing naruto to exit his bed and turn the angry clock off. Naruto sleepily trudged to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and attempting to tame his wild hair, but to no avail. He grabbed a pack of ramen and quickly cooked it. He scarfed it down, and although very unsatisfied, he ran out of the door, heading in the direction of school.

Naruto nearly broke down the door, just wanting to sleep through the day and go back home. "You're late Naruto." Iruka sighed. "You know what that means." Naruto groaned and recited what he has heard so many times. "Clean all the desks in the room." Naruto flopped into his seat and tried his hardest to fight the sleep attacking his eyes. As he decided to surrender to sleep, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him to his left. He returned the person's gaze and found himself looking at clear lavender eyes. The person they belonged to was Hinata. Hinata blushed madly and glued her eyes to the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, but decided not to over think it. "Today class, we are going to be doing an outdoor activity." Iruka declared. Everyone cheered. "You guys, are going to start sparring."

Sasuke smirked at the idea of being able to beat up Naruto without getting punished. Naruto, sound asleep woke up to the class leaving the classroom. He panicked, jumped out of his seat, and followed the kids out of class. "So, what are we doing?" Naruto asked the animal trainer. "Don't you ever listen?" Kiba growled. "Just tell me what the hell we're doing." Naruto yawned. "We're going to spar." Kiba spat out. Naruto's head filled with all the opportunities that were being thrown at him. He could finally beat the crap out of all the people he hates and not get in trouble for it! Naruto had a stupid grin on his face all the way to the field that Iruka brought them to. "Today you will only be using taijutsu."Iruka explained. We can't have people dying today." Sasuke's looked a bit saddened, striking fear in the students. "Everyone pick a sparring partner." Iruka ordered.

Naruto watched as the students walked over to each other. Sasuke made his way to Naruto, but being as popular as he is, he was stopped by many kids who had grudges against him. Sasuke growled at the popularity stopping him from beating his rival. Naruto stood there, without a partner, as expected. He sighed and made his way back to the classroom, expecting this to happen. "Wait a minute!" Naruto heard a boy yell. He turned around to see a boy with combed back blonde hair, a dark green t-shirt, and white shorts. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Me? I'm Ace." Ace answered triumphantly. "You'll be my opponent." Naruto looked at Iruka. He shrugged. Naruto was suspicious, but decided to go for it. "Alright, I accept." Naruto decided. Ace smirked, and got into a fighting stance.

Ace ran at an unnatural speed, catching Naruto by surprise. Naruto barely blocking in time. Ace jumped back and kicked for Naruto's legs, tripping him. Naruto pushed against the ground and jumped back up. He spun with his legs extended, and smashed into Ace's guarding arms. Ace was launched backwards and slid along the ground. He jumped back up and propelled himself at Naruto. Naruto couldn't dodge, he was too fast. Ace bashed his head into Naruto's ribs.

Naruto flew back hundreds of feet before slamming into a tree. He lets out a loud cry of sheer pain. All eyes turn to him. Naruto, started to see blurry. Hr felt the strength leaving his body. "Naruto!" Naruto heard Iruka shout, before darkness fell over him.

_Like the story? let me know with a favorite and a follow. I'm open for suggestions. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a hospital bed to his left. He had no idea how he got here. Everything that happened suddenly came back to him. A kid he didn't know named Ace just kicked his ass. Naruto looked to his right and saw Iruka. "What are you doing here teach?" Naruto asked, really wondering why he was here. "I was worried about you. You could have gone into a coma, or worse!" Iruka replied. 'He still doesn't realize there are people that care about him.' Iruka thought. Naruto rose up, his chest still sore from what happened. Iruka gestured him to lay back down, but Naruto ignored that too. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "Well that kid that challenged you, he kinda broke your ribs." Iruka responded. Naruto looked down at his banded chest.

"Did you know who that was teach?" All Naruto knew what that his name was Ace, and he was stronger than Naruto. "Well, I hear he is apart of the senju clan." Naruto was in shock. A family member of the first hokage. No wonder I got beat so bad. "So when will i be let out?" Naruto asked. "Well, you're good to go now." Iruka responded. 'That demon really comes in handy for Naruto'. Iruka thought. Naruto hopped out of bed and ran to his house. He went into the training ground he has for a backyard and started punching a tree. "No way I can get beat that easy again." Naruto growled.

Naruto paused his furious punching for a moment. A low, deep growl was echoing through his head. He looked around frantically, but saw no one that could have been the culprit. "**Foolish boy." **an evil voice spoke in Naruto's head. The said boy was suddenly placed inside his mind. "W-what is this?" Naruto found himself in a dark room, with water up to his ankles. There was a cage with a seal covering the gates. In the blink of an eye, a furry, red-orange fox with blood red eyes and 9 long flowing tails smashed into the cage that contained him. Naruto fell back into the murky water. "**Do you know what I am?" **"N-no." Naruto answered. He was starting to doubt that the cage could hold that monster back. "**I am the reason the village hates you." **Naruto felt his heart sink. How could this, this thing be the reason I have no friends? "**You know the story of the demon that destroyed your village?" **Naruto nodded. "**I was the culprit, and I was sealed into you."**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was he put inside of me? Couldn't find someone else to put this burden on? "So because of you, the people of this village treat me like crap!?" Naruto shouted angrily. "**Yes get mad." **The demon laughed. "**You're going to need the adrenaline." **"What?" Naruto asked. He had calmed down. "**Your training. All. Night." **Before naruto could protest, he was back in reality. He got off the ground and awaited instruction. "**15 Laps around Konoha." **"Before I do your dirty work, how about you explain more to me?" Naruto demanded. "**You will be told when you are ready, now go."** The fox growled. "**I can't have a weak host." **Naruto groaned and started his sprint around the village. He finished at around midnight. Naruto collapsed, sweaty and exhausted.

"**You're not done yet. Get up!" **The fox shouted to his host. Naruto rose, instantly feeling better. He needs to ask how that dumb demon does that. "**You see that boulder? Go punch it until it breaks." **"Are you crazy, I'll break my hand!" Naruto whined. "**You'll be fine, Just Go!"** Naruto trudged over to said boulder and began pummeling it. After approximately 25,000 swings Naruto heard a bone snap. He screamed and thrashed along the ground, blood leaking out of his hand. "Damn it you evil fox!" Naruto shouted out loud. Instantly the wounds began smoking, and the open wound began to close. After three minutes, the wound was completely healed. Naruto wiggled his fingers to make sure the bones were no longer broken. "**You hurt yourself, I can heal it." **The demon explained. "**Now get back to work!" **After a couple thousand more punches, the rock shattered. "**That will be all for today. You may sleep." **With that word said, Naruto passed out on the spot.

_Like the story? let me know with a favorite and a follow. I'm open for suggestions. Please review._


End file.
